League Rules
This page contains a complete version of the league rules for the 2015-16 season. Scoring and General Settings * The CFHF Fantasy Hockey League will use Yahoo! to calculate scoring and standings. * The following player stats are used for the CFHF League: goals, assists, points, powerplay points, shots, face-off wins, hits, blocks, PIMs and game-winning goals. * The following goalie stats are used for the CFHF League: wins, losses, G.A.A. and save percentage. * There will be no “salary cap” in the CFHF Fantasy Hockey League. * General Managers will have twenty-one players on their respective rosters: 4 centres, 4 Right-Wingers, 4 Left-Wingers, 6 defensemen, and 2 goaltenders. One player will sit on the “bench” at all times. * Any change to the league’s scoring or roster settings will require 12 managers of approval. If 12 managers approve but 5 disapprove, then the ruling is denied. * Any change to the league’s scoring or roster settings will take place the following year. * Trading will end at the “Trade Deadline” at 12:00am MST- exactly one week prior to the NHL Trade Deadline. Trades need to be submitted to Yahoo!, accepted, and confirmed at or before 12:00am MST. Trades that do not meet this criterion will not be accepted. Keepers * Managers will be able to keep or ‘rollover’ nine players from the previous season. * Keepers are due when deemed by the commissioner. * The League Champion will be able to keep an extra player or will be given an extra 10th round draft pick (free agency draft). The 10th round pick, however, will be put at the bottom of the round. * "Kovalchuk Rule:" Players who are kept, but who retire during the off-season, are considered the property of the keeping team for three seasons afterwards, should they return from retirement. In the case of a return from retirement, the owning GM will have exclusive rights to add the player for one week after his addition to Yahoo. * "Loosey Gusey Rule:" Players who are drafted, but never added to Yahoo due to lack of involvement in the NHL season, are not eligible to be kept the following off-season. Trades * In the case of a trade, there will be a full one-day processing period. * In order for a trade to be accepted, both managers must confirm in the CFHF Fantasy Hockey League thread. Managers that do not meet this criterion will be addressed accordingly and the trade will be vetoed. * Only the commissioner and co-commissioner can veto trades. Managers can, however, raise concerns over a transaction in the CFHF Fantasy Hockey League thread. All concerns will be addressed accordingly. * Only players, draft picks, and prospects can be traded. * During the regular season, if a manager trades a draft pick, the same amount of draft picks have to come back. * During the offseason, however, you may trade an uneven amount of draft picks, provided the sum of roster players + picks is equal going both ways. For instance, you may trade one player for one pick, or one pick and one player for two picks or two players. * If there is a condition in the transaction, please state so in the CFHF Fantasy Hockey thread. Conditions not disclosed will not be acknowledged. * A trade will not go through if one or both teams do not own the involved assets. Waivers * There will be a two-day processing period for all waiver pickups (free agents during the regular season). * You may not pick up another team's prospect in the free agent ‘bin’. * The worst team gets priority initially, then will be moved to last after they have picked someone up on waivers. Lottery * The CFHF Fantasy Hockey League conducts an annual lottery. A lottery determines the prospect and free agent draft order. * The CFHF uses a ball system based on regular season standings. * There are now two separate lotteries: one for the non-playoff teams and another for the playoff teams. The non-playoff weights are listed below: ** “#1” symbolizes the worst team in the regular season. ** 1. 400 Balls 2. 270 Balls 3. 170 Balls 4. 80 Balls 5. 30 Balls 6. 17 Balls 7. 10 Balls 8. 8 Balls 9. 6 Ball 10. 4 Ball 11. 3 Ball 12. 2 Ball * Every team in the playoff lottery will consist of the same "weights". * The draft order stays the same for the prospect and free agent draft. * After the 1st round is completed, the draft order goes back to normal (pending trades). Prospects- General information * Prospects are players whose rights belong to a CHFH Team even while they may not be on their active roster. * Prospects can be added and dropped during the season without concern about other teams picking them up. * A player is considered a prospect if he was picked in a CFHF Fantasy League Prospect Draft, and has not played 100 regular season NHL games (in some cases, eligibility lasts until only 50 games). * A prospect is immediately eligible to be picked up by any GM the morning after his 100th NHL game (or 50th NHL game as applicable). At this point, he is no longer considered a prospect. * If a prospect plays his 100th game during the CFHFFL playoffs after the team that owns him has been eliminated, he does not lose his prospect status. He cannot be picked up by any other team during the playoffs. After the playoffs conclude, he is considered to be part of his team's end-of-season roster as a non-prospect, and is eligible for the main draft if not kept. * If a prospect selected in the 2012 CFHF Prospect Draft played in the 2012-2013 season, or has played in an NHL before the 2012-2013 season, then the player is considered a prospect for only 50 NHL games. * If a prospect was selected in the 2015 CFHF Expansion Prospect Draft, they also have prospect eligibility for only 50 games. * At any time, and as often as desired, a GM may 'terminate the contract' of exactly two of his prospects. These prospects must not be on a CFHF roster, and may not be added by this GM as free agents for a period of 1 week after cutting them loose. ** For every two prospects cut loose, the GM will receive exactly one extra draft pick in the soonest prospect draft. ** All extra picks will form a fourth round in the prospect draft. ** Fourth round prospect picks are untradeable. ** The order of picks in the fourth round will be by random draw of picks (not teams, seeing as some may have more than one). CFHF Prospect Draft * The CFHF Prospect Draft will take place on June 1 year and will take place before the CFHF Free Agent Draft. * The CFHF Prospect Draft is three rounds long, which equals fifty-four picks. * Managers are able to trade prospect draft picks. * Managers may only draft players eligible for the current NHL Prospect Draft (i.e.: 2016 Eligible Draftees are eligible for the 2016 CFHF Prospect Draft). Main Draft * The Main Draft will take place on July 1. * In the Main Draft, there are twenty-one rounds. * Each team's keeper list comprises the first nine rounds, so in practice there are only 12 rounds of selections. * Managers are able to trade free agent picks during the regular season and offseason. * Managers may draft players that are available (i.e.: players that are not deemed keepers or prospects and have not already been taken in the draft). Miscellaneous * In order for the league to implement a new rule, a league-wide vote has to happen. There needs to be a 2/3's majority for the rule and no more than five people against it. * The same principle applies if there is interest in discontinuing a rule. * You may only change your team name officially between the end of the playoffs and the beginning of the prospect draft. * The CFHF Fantasy Hockey League has a 'GM of the Year' Award. All managers choose their top five managers who they feel should win the award based on these criteria: trading skills, successfulness, transactions, ect. The top three most popular managers will then go into another vote; the manager who receives the most votes from that poll wins the award. You may not vote for yourself. Inactivity *If a GM is not active (in terms of setting lineups) for one full week, the GM will be removed and the running of the team will be overtaken by the commissioners, commencing the "takeover period." *The takeover period will last a maximum of two weeks. During this time, the GM may contact the commissioners to explain the inactivity. If a compelling appeal is made, the GM may be restored. Otherwise, after the commissioners have heard from the GM and made a decision, or else the two week limit has been reached, a new GM will be appointed. *The commissioners will line up potential takeover candidates during the takeover period, but they will not be given the reigns to the club until the appeal has been denied, or two weeks have expired. *No changes will be made to the lineup of the club during the takeover period other than setting lineups to maximize active players. Players cannot be placed on or removed from the IR during this period. *Once a new GM has been appointed, the old GM will be no longer part of the league in any way.